


Make it Work

by Hathly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cooking, Deputy Scott, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Gambling, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, No Hale Fire, Omega Stiles, Past Relationship(s), Rich Derek, Rimming, Scent Marking, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Theft, Top Derek, WIP, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not taking Lydia, as mate Stiles! . " Jackson's words rang out the room as he entered. "You can take Derek Hale instead."</p><p>"Not gonna happen Jackson" Lydia Glared and Stiles was as confuse as ever.</p><p>"Who's Derek Hale?"</p><p>Truth was Stiles didn't even care, Who Derek Hale is As long as he is an alpha, willing to be his mate and go live in Beacon Hills. He doesn't give a fuck, he's willing to do anything just to be with his father, that includes mating an unknown dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> :) comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Leave some:)
> 
> Loosely based on A book by Kristen Ashley - Lady Luck  
> [very loosely]

Beacon Hill is a sanctuary for mated alpha and omegas, but unlike any other you can only enter the said place if you are mated. Kids of the said pair are only allowed to stay until their 18th birthday. Unless of course they also get mated during those 18 years. Stiles Stilinski, hated that about his home town.

That same home town that drove him away, 4 years ago. Now 22, stuck as hair dress in Maine. He loved Beacon Hills, his father, The former sheriff of said town had thought him how wonderful Beacon Hills is. There is no departing to that teaching. He was, of course 18 when he was kick out. Much to his Father's dismay he had not found an alpha, I mean tough luck being an omega and a boy at the Same time. Go figure.

He was lost, admittedly, only knowing Beacon Hills. His truck got him everywhere but his funds only lasted a while. Good thing Lydia Martin found him. An alpha who choose to leave behind Beacon hills, along with her Omega Jackson. Lydia gave him a roof and a job. He was a 49 hour drive away from Beacon Hills, 6 hours by plane. and life wasn't easy.

"Stiles" he heard Lydia's voice as he was just about to go in the parlour. He went out to buy supplies, just got back. He can hear from Lydia's voice that some thing was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

He looked at her. "What is it? Is it Jackson? What did that _ass_ do?"

"It's not, it's your dad. He had a heart attack again. He's recovering but he's going to need a surgery. He's been paying for therapy but his insurance can only do much." Lydia ripped the band aid off, tore it apart and Stiles can't fucking breath. "I'm sorry Stiles" 

"No- he, Lydia. Is he dying? Oh my go is my dad gonna die?" He gripped the edge of the chair in front of the mirror. He can't lose his Dad, he's the only good thing left in Stiles Life. He's everything.

 "No honey. He's good. It's just he really need to have this operation scheduled next week, Melissa told me their doing everything for him." Lydia added.

 Melissa McCall is heaven sent. He was sure his dad wouldn't have survive this long without that nurse. He was thankful of her, Scott and Allison for taking care of his father.

 "I need to get my dad here. Shit where will I get the money. Fuck!" He started counting his breathing, of not he's going to have a heart attack himself. He's penny less and would have to sell himself just to pay. And he'll gladly do it.

 "They can't allow him to travel, given his condition. The only way you'll be able to see him is if you go there." Lydia was sorry, he can see that.

 "We'd take care of the money Stiles. We'll work with what we have."

 "I can't go visit my dad! I can't take car of him Lydia! Tell me how fair life can be?" He was livid. There was no other way he'd be able to enter Beacon Hill except if he's mated. "Can you mate with me Lydia?" Lydia looked at him contemplating.

 "You are not _taking_ Lydia, as mate Stiles! . " Jackson's words rang out the room as he entered. "You can take Derek Hale _instead_."

"Not gonna happen Jackson" Lydia Glared and Stiles was as confuse as ever.

"Who's **Derek Hale**?"

 Truth was Stiles didn't even care, who Derek Hale is as long as he is an alpha, willing to be his mate and go live in Beacon Hills. He doesn't give a fuck, he's williNg to do anything just to be with his father, that includes mating an unknown dude.

 

 


	2. As it Turns out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated

 

As it Turns out, Stiles did care.

Specially that he was the one who's going to pick Derek Hale from the state Prison in Nevada. He can't and won't back down now. Since he already boarded a plane from Maine to Nevada. He's already too Close to California, just 6 hours and he's not backing down.

As it Turns out, Derek Hale was also from Beacon Hills, it's a wonder how they he didn't know who he is, specially when they're the same age. He didn't need to know why Derek was in prison for, it was none of his business. Lydia and Jackson specifically told him to keep his mouth shut. And now here was in front of a state prison. And now he's here, standing across the doors of the said place.

"You do realise that this is a prison and not an airport, right?" Stiles turn to see someone who's wearing a very fitted black shirt, a leather jacket and tight blue jeans then looked down at the paper he was holding that read. 'Derek Hale'.

"Where's Jackson?"

"Well yeah, I'm aware. I'm guessing you're Derek " He nodded. "He's - uh he sent me here. Alone"

"I'm going to kill that mother fuck-" Derek glared at him and Stiles just, raised his hands up. "Call Jackson."

Stiles scrambled, fished for his phone and called.

 "I swear Stiles, if you're not already dying, I'm going to kill you for interrupting." He can hear Jackson panting. "Well I'm not that afraid of you. And oh my god. Are you guys having sex?" He gaped at the phone.

 "I have Mc Jagger with me here, I think. Who the hell sends someone to pick someone who he doesn't know how that someone looks like--" Derek forcefully grabbed the phone out of Stiles hands. _Okay_ , **ouch**! He wasn't Going to hear whatever it is that Jackson saying so he settled in listening to Derek. Derek oh so husky voice. Stop it Stiles.

 He looked at Derek again. How the hell did a GQ model ended up here? Broad shoulders and scuffed face.

 "Why is Stiles here, Jackson?" Derek eyed him, and he eyed back. How'd Derek know his name? "Of course. I don't give a damn. Go find someone else."

 Derek for a second stopped glaring at him as he tries to listen in. "I don't need nosy people in my fucking business." Derek tossed the phone at Stiles, haling a cab. At Derek's whistle one park right in front of them. Stiles pressed the phone back to his ear.

 "Stiles the best choice. We trust him. He'll stay out of your way. I hope."

 "Wow gee Lydia. Thanks for the vote of confidence." He mutters. He flipped the phone of as he watch Derek tossed his duffle in the cab.

 "Hey" Stiles ran towards the cab. "You're not leaving me here." Derek kept the passenger door open and Stiles hopped in with his duffle. Derek closed the door and went for the passenger seat.

 "Lediman Hotel" Derek said as he settled in. It was a short drive, they stop in a 4 star hotel, Derek opening the door for Stiles, went straight to get his duffle from the back. Stiles observed Derek as they went to the lobby, a bell boy grabbing both their bags.

 "Welcome Back Mr. Hale." He was about to ask questions but decided against it. He's sure he can ask Derek. They went straight to the top of the floor, a long hallway with red carpeted floor leading to a door. The bus boy left them in front of it, Derek grabbing both their bags after he swipe a key card and entered his password.

 Stiles was inwardly fuming, sure the guy gets point for opening and holding doors open but he's just glaring. he had given up making small talks at Derek, the guy was doing a great job ignoring him. 

 He followed Derek in, taking the sight of a large living room. DDerek turned Left, and opened a room for stiles.

 "I assume you're tired. You can sleep here, bathrooms that way." Derek turns and grabbed the door. "I uh, apologise for not being a good company. Its been a long five years."

 Stiles just stared at the closing door, and smiled, well maybe he wasn't that bad.

* * *

 

"Yes I'm getting married" Derek confirmed.

 "Derek, you've been in prison for five years. Last I know you didn't have any girlfriend, and I was with you last month." Laura sighed.

 "Well maybe it's not a girl." Derek dropped his bag, started stripping. Shower, he needs a shower. He's not particularly sure if he needs a hot or a cold one.

 "You're getting married. To I guy I don't know, and don't know if I'll approve of. Have you lost your fucking mind? I'm happy that you found someone but what the hell Derek."

 "Maybe you know who he is and I'm pretty sure you like him." He briefly remembered how Laura gushed over Stiles.

 "Well I don't know anyone who I'll approve of. " he can practically hear Laura roll her eyes.

 "It's Stiles." Might as well rip the band aid off.

 "Stiles? The Stiles , Stiles?" "Unless you know other omega named Stiles. Yes probably that Stiles." What the hell is a Stiles anyway.

 "You didn't even know Stiles"

 "Laura, I know Stiles. He's my fiancée. He's been staying at Lydia's and Jackson for years now. I keep tabs"

 Well, Derek isn't exactly lying. He knows about Stiles because Lydia and Jackson can't stop talking about the guy. "Need to go! Wedding prep! Bye!"

 He hears Laura calls his name and watch as his phone lights up with calls. He ignores it. He takes a shower and Lay to bed grabbing the covers, keeping in mind to give the house cleaning department a raise for keeping his room clean.

 He thinks about his plan. Sure Stiles is better than a prostitute as a mate, no doubt about it. He looked at the ceiling. He Waited years for this moment. Grab the chance to go back to Beacon Hills and get even to those who did him wrong. He won't stop. He promised himself that justice is what he'll get.

 He closed his eyes and drifted off.

 

* * *

 

It was the next day when Stiles opens his eyes. He can hear the sounds of the blender. He got up, wash his face and brush his teeth.

 And made his way to the kitchen. He looked at Derek's back. Who was busy over the stove. Derek was wearing dark silk pyjamas and no top.

 Stiles can see the muscles clench and a tattoo. He was busy admiring when Derek turned, looking at him.

 "Good morning" Derek said as he puts a plate pancakes and bacon infront of Stiles. And Stiles, was pretty sure he's dreaming or Derek had killed him in his sleep and he's now in heaven.

 "Morning." He smiled brightly. They don't talk but Stiles keep on glancing at him. He cleans up good, stiles think to himself as they eat in silence. that is until stiles  can't take it anymore.

 

* * *

 

 "Stiles had followed after Derek to the Living room after washing the dishes, Stiles insited that he should do the washing since Derek cooked.

 "So, you know me?" The room was big, huge even.  a living room, and a flat screens tv.

 "You're Stiles Stilinski, I don't thing anyone from beacon hills won't know who you are." Derek entered a room to the left. "I'm Laura Parish's brother."

 "Oh." Stiles said. He knew Laura , he's heard he has a brother, but never knew Laura's Maiden name. It was an awkward silence before Stiles blurted out.

 "Um so I heard you're looking for a mate?" Derek just shrug.

 "Hey big guy. There's this thing called answering questions." He probed Derek's chest with his fingers. For someone who was raise as the sheriff's son, he had no sense of self preservation. Derek growled at him. Derek sat on the couch, while Stiles followed suit."I don't know what your story is, but I'm desperate to go back at Beacon hills, If you knew me, everyone will tell you how nosy I am, I can't change that. But I'll try just please."

 "I'll pay you 50 thousand dollars, upfront and the other fifty after okay?" He looked at Derek, wide eyes.

 "You what, now?" Stiles stood up. Derek gritted his teeth. This guys should really use words.

 "They didn't tell you?" Derek said accusingly. "and you're willing to be mated?"

 "Tell me what? What's happening?" He looked at Derek, who was wearing beyond livid expression before calmly schooling it.

 "Sit down Stiles. I'll tell you what you need to know." Derek grabbed him and made him sit at the chair in front of him.

 Turns out, Derek was the solution to Stiles's _**problems**_.

 Derek needs a mate to enter Beacon hills, so does Stiles.

 Stiles needs money for his father operation, Derek is willing to pay him as long as he be a good little omega for him. Stiles can do that. _Hey_ , he can be good. His mom has trained him. He knows how to cook, do laundry, be supporting and he can plant, _okay_ that planting not so much but he can knit!

 For a hundred thousand dollars, **HELL** he can even be Derek's sex slave, though he thinks he probably would do it for free. And now he's thinking of sex.

 "What about sex?" Stiles blurted out. "I uhh, mean you need to like knot me for the mating thingy right? Marriage is just part of the ritual."

 And that's is right. Alpha and Omegas are married by rings. But it's a special ring, after marriage, rings are casted upon by Sparks. The wedding ring will carve the name of the first person, inside, who the bearer will have sex with. Hence every mated alpha and omega should bear their ring, with their mates name on it.

 "We can stall that. " Derek said a moment later. "As long as we have our marriage verification, they won't ask to see the names in our bands."

 He nodded at Derek. "Um just one thing."

Derek stared at him and waited.

 "Don't do the brooding , silent thing. Can we at least try be decent towards each other." Stiles looked up.

 "What thing? This thing?" Derek raised his hands and gestures at his face. "Its my resting face"

 "Derek!" Stiles hit Dereks hands and Derek caught it. His pulse picked up.

 "Yeah." Derek smiled at him. Like really smiled, shit. And Stiles beginning to Regret it. He'd give anything just to see that smile. And to think that they've only know each other for a few hours, Stiles is Terrified. 

 

* * *

 

They spend the better part of the day in the couch, looking for  movies that Derek haven't watch.turns out Five years in prison,you miss a lot.

and argue over. " _No Derek_! It's a dream, he's still dreaming. You miss the whole point of it"  

"I don't think that's the point Stiles, the movie ended that way to show that it didn't matter at the end, whether he is dreaming or not, just as long as he's happy" maybe Derek had a point, not that Stiles would admit it. 

And Derek wrapping his arms around stiles after calling him a Sap, during the ending of Toy story 3. They had room service for lunch and talked about, thier favorite songs, movies, colors and stuff. 

After a while Stiles had fallen Asleep on top of Derek while watching 127 hours. He felt Derek lift him up, and Stiles automatically reach for Derek's neck. He was carrying Stiles into the bedroom. Stiles was deep asleep and yet He didn't want to let go of Derek and Derek just mutters, "You're overestimating my self control" 

as Derek Slips in beside him Wrapping an arm around Stiles. 

They woke up around 7 pm. Stiles Staring at Derek. 

"Don't be creepy" Derek hid his face under the pillow. "stop staring " 

"can't " Stiles shrugs and Derek peaked from under the pillow grabbing Stiles head so they are both under it.  They stare at each other. Then moment over.

", let's go shopping." Derek is suddenly off the bed.

 "Shopping for?" Stiles looked confused.

"A tux, unless you want me wearing this leather jacket. And you have a thing for biker looking Dudes." Stiles is having a whiplash of emotions. As Derek stood up. Playful Derek

. "Well yeah." Stiles followed Suit. He looked down and decided that jeans and shirt will sufficed. "Unless you have a thing for twinks like me."

And Derek choked loudly. Before grabbing keys from a bowl in the table. "Biker and Twinks huh? Sounds like a very bad porn plot."

Stiles flushed red. as he waited for Derek outside Derek's room. Derek went out seconds later, wearing yet another tight shirt, dark blue pants and ting ting ting a leather jacket.

"Well, it's could be our thing." Stiles followed out the door. "Bikes, twinks and Daddy Kinks. What'd ya think?" 

"oh yeah. Good baby." Derek just deadpans. Derek laughed at him loudly as they entered the elevator. Turns out Derek is a pretty funny guy. And turns out bikers werent his thing, but Camaro Driving Alpha _might be_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you❤️
> 
> FangirlMayle, Enes_tight_ass, Mizukihikari, Grecia427, Morgana_shapechange, Ashbright, Pene_holmes, Katherine_Adhara, FlyingIndividuality, RebeccaOxley, Onlyicouldscrewthisup, Baylester, Nesquick, Lovewren, Kionos, Ziallboobear, And 36 guests who left kudos.
> 
> Thank you @Foodmoon, @Nesquick, @Lidil and @Mels90 for those comments :)
> 
> and those who bookmarked! You guys rock


	3. Follow the Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is soon to come. Bear with me <3

"Um Derek." He pressed closer to Derek, bringing his lips towards Derek's ear. "Why is that guy following at 3 o'clock following us?"

They were roaming around the mall for quit a while now, and the man was following then from 30 minutes now. Stiles was having fun before he notice the guy. Derek was a picky shopper, only going to high end and paying with credit cards. He was beginning to feel nervous and his heart beats faster. Are they in trouble? Derek had his had casually around Stiles waist, holding the shopping bags in the other. Derek refuses to let stiles hold them. "When did you notice?"

"30 minutes ago." Derek was proud at Stiles, no one would have had notice that guy who started following them an hour ago. "Or am I paranoid."

"Nope. Just let him be. I won't let anything happen to you." Derek instructed him. Bringing him to a jewellery shop."Trust me."

As Derek said the words, the feeling begins to fade. Must be the alpha thing.

"What are we doing here?" He asked Confusedly. Derek just looked at him and turns towards the stand looking at the display. Stiles had wonder to the other side and gulped at the price of the things.

He saw Derek casually talking to one of the clerks, and nodded towards him. Who In heavens name would pay forty five thousand dollars for a piece of earring? He wonders when a necklace caught his eyes. A 950 platinum with a jaguar fang shaped diamond pendant as big as Stiles thumb. Stiles willed his eyes away as the clerk talking to Derek earlier approached him.

"See anything you like?" The girl ask in a friendly tone, stiles shook his head. "This one is new, very unique and very unique. We are using a new technology about cutting diamonds, details I don't want to bore you off." He just nodded.

One of the clerks from the back appeared holding a tray. Derek appeared on his back, head on Stiles shoulder. He's sure Derek knows the effect he has on stiles. That bastard just smirks at him looking at the tray. Then it hit Stiles. Derek was making him chose their wedding bands. It made him feel warm, other alpha would just pick whatever it is that the like. He looked at Derek.

"Stop staring, it's creepy." Derek looked at him sideways. "See anything you like."

 _Oh definitely_. _You_. Derek shook his head At him as if reading his thoughts. "Ring, Stiles."

The clerk then proceeded to tell them about. Just as when Stiles was about give up. Derek had reached for one ring. It was a simple palladium band, with what looks like rough edges. It was as if you had put black ink all over it.

"Talk about cliche Derek." Stiles smiled at him. Leave it do Derek and he'll buy all things black. Derek just shrugs at him continuing to look at the ring. Just then, something white cigars Stiles's eyes. It was a pure white band, polished to curve sides.

"Leave it to the other to get the exact pair." The female clerk said.

"Must be destiny." The guy clerk, Connor deadpans.

"What?" Stiles looked them.

"Legend says. Those two were made as a pair." The girl said. Derek snorted and Stiles elbows him. Looking at the girl, motioning her to continue.

"I know right?" Connor shook his head. "I say it's a factory defect. I mean why pair rings that doesn't match. Things just doesn't work that way."

Stiles laughs. He looked Derek's hand who was casually holding the edge of the display case. He held his palm open and looked at Derek. Derek looked at him, as question in his eyes. Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed Derek's right hand. Derek **Forcefully** closes it and stiles was about to bite him just to open. Derek rolled his eyes.

"I don't like white things." Of course Derek doesn't.

"Too bad Sourwolf." He fist pump almost hitting Derek. He looked at the hand on Derek's finger. "White and pure."

"Yep. In contrast to your wonderful personality." Stiles laughs at him.

"Fine. Give me your hands Stiles." He looked at Derek.

" _Why_?" He eyed Derek with suspicion.

"Idiot" Derek tossed him the ring. "We're getting this."

"Hey." Stiles called after Derek who was now looking at other displays. While waiting stiles sat on the couch, as Derek pays for their ring. He saw Derek grabbed the paper bag and motion for him. They said their goodbye.

On the way out, now that he thinks. Derek was asking for his hands because he wanted to put the ring on stiles finger, or that's what stiles thinks. _Oh man._  he missed that opportunity.

They headed home after they had dinner. Stiles looked at Derek as he rummage through the stuff he bought. Grabbing a shirt and pants and a _**new**_ leather jacket, he watch Derek go to his own room, only to come out seconds later, outfit changed.

"Hey Stiles." Derek calls as he was now again on the shopping bags.

"Yeah?" He went to Derek. "What do you know _Alpha Delpha Gambling_?" Derek looked at him.

"Practically _nothing_. " he knows it's illegal. That's just it. There's only few alpha who knows where to play it. Omegas who come with their alpha keeps their mouth shut. "Why?"

"Wanna go to one?" Derek ask if as I he was just asking how the weather was.

"Am I allowed to?" Stiles ask, already feeling the excitement course through.

"Well, there are rules. But I'm sure you can keep them." Derek assured him. There rules were simple, he was not allowed to talk to any alpha except Derek. Given that they are not yet mates, stiles was told to behave. Derek had apologise if it sounded degrading but stiles knew it was the truth.

"Stiles. Do you trust me?" Derek asks him. And stiles nodded. He made Stile change into a new white v neck and black jeans. Dug a box in he paper box, and gave it to him.

"What's this?" Stiles asked. "I'll provide for you the way an alpha should." Derek said. As Stiles heart beat picked up, the logo of the Jewellery engraved. It can't be the And yeah it's the jaguar fang necklace. _**Shit**_

"how much was this?"

"You don't need to know." Derek looked at him drily.

"I can't accept this."

"Stiles I'm an alpha." As if that explains everything, except it did. _Alphas_ provide, **Omega** cares. It's a motto that everyone knows. Stiles grabbed the necklace careful and felt his eyes water.

He doesn't know why but it's the first time an alpha except Scott, Dad and Lydia made him feel this way. Derek stood up grabbed the necklace and unhook the clasp, standing in front of him, carefully placing in on Stiles's neck. Derek traced the necklace down to Stile's collar bone.

"Don't be a sap. Now, I'm going whether you come with or not, move your ass." Derek nudged him. Smiled and turn towards the door while Stiles follow his lead, like it's second nature for him, to follow like an Alpha is wired to lead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your top five favorite actor? My top five is ?Jensen, Jared and Robert Downey, Johnny Depp and Leonardo Di Caprio. Because they're names were the first to pop in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for those amazing people who left kudos, 
> 
> Krystal, Must_do_homework_oh_look_fanfiction, babki12, twtwdfan87, cait_sixer, constanceBoniful, Jem_Simmons, lanfear78, Kellan_Nix, jsimms, SiriusElliot, wheresmymadmaninabox, stygitsune, Kurotora982, notereallyme, unseeliepharie, touchcloud, GreenCatClaw, JD_Mac, natzs, gotta_Ship_em_all, JupiterJames, itshaileyhoran, sammiesam, mochitsukiOrange, warm_latte, sabbratbabygirl, DestielLOVER3326, Tessa88, Dessolate_noir, RainbowRain, Smbrinley, ArmyofKittens, drakkya, StilesFan2, Miavulturi 22, Enes_tight_ass, Mizukihikari, Grecia427, Morgana_shapechange, Ashbright, Pene_holmes, Katherine_Adhara, FlyingIndividuality, RebeccaOxley, Onlyicouldscrewthisup, Baylester, Nesquick, Lovewren, Kionos, Ziallboobear, And 73 guests! I adore you guys
> 
> And to those who left kudos last chapter: @Lidil, @MizukiHikari, Gotta_ship_em_all and Sweetpea_83! You are the best! 
> 
> those who bookmarked and subscribe. Here's a high five!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you guys see some error or things you don't quite understand, you can say so. I'm not perfect and this work is not being proof read by anyone, but me. So yeah

 

And So Stiles and Derek road to the Desert, When they stop, all stiles can see a huge gate.It had a huge gate, Derek opened his phone and talk, identifying himself before the gate opens, revealing unexpected pavement and luxury cars. From porche to BMW to what the fuck is that the Pagani Wyra? There's like just two of that in the whole world. One of most expensive cars ever created.

The Valet just stood in front, as Derek opens his door and went straight to opens Stiles's . Why does he do that? He held the door open as Stiles hop out. Derek tosses the Keys at the valet. And lead Stiles in.

" _Derek Hale_." A sultry voice called out and Stiles look from where the voice came from. "It's a pleasure to see you back here. It's been lonely without you."

Derek stopped and nodded at the woman dress in green, long blond hair and green eyes. But nevertheless continued walking.

"Who's this Derek?" The woman said as he looked at Stiles, it made Stiles want to fidget.

"My Omega." Derek said, and Stiles should feel degraded or something. Derek didn't even say Stiles's name as introduction. But Stiles felt honoured and god damn it, he shouldn't feel that way.

"A male omega, very special. That does mean we won't be having any fun Derek?" Stiles froze, as the woman put her hands on Derek's arm but but Derek grabbed her wrist and put her hands away violently.

"I suggest you keep your hands to your fucking self _Omega_ " it's the first time Derek used the word as an insult an Stiles flinched. Derek eyes flash red. And the woman looked down. "before I cut them off. Your mate may own this place, but you're still an omega. Know your place."

Derek put his arms up offering it to Stiles, he loop his arms around it and let Derek lead the way, to a room with poker table. All eyes on them as they walk, He squeezes Derek's arm. Derek nods the the alphas playing.

One motion an empty seat and Derek walked Stiles to the couch near the table. The couch was full of what Stiles thinks are omegas having drinks. As one waiter walked pass, Derek grabbed a glass and gave it to Stiles."here"

"Thank you" ah a much needed drink.

"Get buffalo wings for him And bring me one At the table." Derek asked the waiter and the waiter nodded.

"Sit down here and wait for me. I'll call for you when I need you." Derek said as he started to pull away."Enjoy the buffalo, they're good."

Stiles watches as Derek walked to the table, he took a seat and saw the woman looked at him. He offered them a tentative smile.

"Hi" one brunette who's name is Cindy greeted him. Stiles felt himself ease in. It was natural talking to other omega. He offered them buffalo wing but they rejected, saying that they're going to ruin their nails. _Girls_.

Derek met his eyes, as Derek streak wins. And Stiles felt proud. It was hard playing poker with alpha's you knew, with all the hearing you lie thing and smelling feelings. Stiles grew worried and stop eating as Derek's luck seems to have run out.

Few chips left on the table. Derek called Stiles over. Stiles bent down, Derek hands going for his next, fumbling but he understood. The necklace is going in the table. He put his hands on Derek and turned, giving him a better access.

As Derek took the jewellery, Stiles knew he wasn't needed their anymore. He turns still bent down, and lightly rubs his head on Derek' s jaw. For _good luck_ he thinks. As he walk away and returned to his seat.

By the end of the night, Derek was winning everything. Some called for their omega. 4 of the 9 players including Derek have an omega with them. As the game finishes, Derek called for him. Grabbing Stiles making him sit on Derek's lap. Stiles flush red, and he hears the alphas groans.

"That's just cheating Hale." One alpha to the right said. "You can't bring an omega like that here." Stiles put his head on Derek's shoulder, knowing that whatever question he has now, he can ask later.

"I'm Lance Reed" an Alpha said and it sounded like he was introducing himself, Stiles looked up at the alpha who was offering his hands, Stiles almost , almost takes it and introduce himself when he remembers Derek's rules.

"Keep your hands to your self Reed. " Derek grumbled playfully but firm.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Lance shrugged. "We're going." Derek pat Stiles's thigh and Stiles got off. Looping his arms around Derek's arms and walked out of the room. "I need my money in the bank tomorrow."

* * *

 

 

 

The drive home was silent, the stress of the situation earlier was dissipating. Derek opens the door for him, as always. And lead him up _their_ suite. _Hah_! _Their_ Suite, when did that _happened_?

As they got in Stiles was spent..

"When do you need to be at Beacon Hills?" Derek ask, and Stiles felt guilt. He was enjoying himself that he almost forget his dad's operation in 6 days.

"5 days." He answered curtly. "Is there any one who you want to be at the wedding?" His dad he wanted to say but he knew it Wouldn't happen.

"No one in particular. " he lied, and Derek didn't call him out, if he ever didn't notice. And Stiles yawned just to make an escape.

"You sleepy?" Derek ask as he shrugs off his jacket. "Yeah. That was literally exhausting, is it always like that?" Stiles ask remembering the aura of the room and the way omegas are treated.

"Sometimes. Anyway here" Derek fished something from his pocket. His necklaces. **Yay**!

"Put it on me." Stiles turns and Derek was behind him.

"You really love this huh?" Derek said. Stiles is not sure whether it's the necklace or the Derek-putting- _something_ -on-him part that Derek is asking about.

"Yeah." Stiles felt Derek's fingers trace the necklace. Walking around Stiles. He can feel the heat of Derek's body and he bit back a moan. _Fuck_. "Derek-" Stiles choke as Derek put a finger down his collar bone.

"I'm sleepy. Can I take a shower and sleep?"

"You don't need permission do that." Derek said but not taking his hands away from his neck. Stiles was doomed. He leaned forward kissing Derek's cheek and Ran, _ran_ back to his room.

He closes the door and locked it. Before stripping himself, and taking a cold shower. After a shower which May or May not have killed his hard on.

* * *

 

 

He decided to call Lydia, his friend who "Have _not check_ on on him the whole time he was there"

"I did, Derek called us yesterday and today. Told us you were fine." "And you believe him?"

"I know Derek."

"Oh yeah about that, how'd you come to know him? We're classmate during high school and I'm pretty sure I'd remember him if I ever did saw him"

"Homeschooled. Met him through Jackson." And that was it . Stiles wanted to know more about Derek but Lydia was shutting his questions down. So their conversation mostly consist jokes and insults.

He asked Lydia again why She and Jackson haven't officially mated yet, Lydia just says soon. Lydia and Jackson started during high school and everyone expected them to Mate when they turn 18 but they just pack their bags and walk out of beacon hills. Almost a year later, Stiles turns 18. Calls Lydia for help, turns out they were both In fucking Maine and owns a salon.

They help him, giving him a place to stay. Whatever money He makes, he sends to his Father and Lydia and Jackson gets that. They practically adopted him, despite everything. So when Lydia, came around him mating Derek, without much convincing from Jackson except the words: _you know Derek **and** it's not like you don't plan on setting them up anyway_.

He knew he can trust Derek. It's normal for omega and alpha to mate for reasons, being in love is trivial. Mating is business, and he's thankful that he found Derek.

"You know, he ask me if I wanted someone to come for the wedding?"

"What did you say?"

"I wanted to say, dad then Scott then You and Jackson. I didn't ."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know Lyds."

'Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight" --

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up around 8 am. He got up to prepare breakfast. Before realising that there's a chance Derek's kitchen doesn't have much. When he reach the kitchen top however there's a note from Derek.

" **At the gym. If you need breakfast/anything. Call room service. Wait for Me** "

Yeah right, as if he had other places to go. Gym, hmm as if Derek needs more buffing. Deciding that cooking his breakfast taco would go well with Derek's exercise. He spot the phone next to the fridge. And called asking for the ingredient, half an hour later, a staff with the ingredients, bringing his wallet with him, praying it would suffice. But the staff shook his head, smiling at him as if he knew something Stiles didn't.

"Ah. Mr Derek specifically told me to tell you. ' _He's an Alpha_ ' if you ever insist of paying." Before turning away. He wanted to _throttle_ Derek. He started to put the ingredients, cooking the first three, then the last two when Derek walked in the kitchen wearing nothing but sweatpants and wife beater . _Holy crap_. He's wet and has a towel on his shoulder.

"Hey." Derek smiled and he was literally momentarily blind.

"You do know I'm perfectly capable of paying for myself right?" He deflected. "I know that" Derek sat on the stool. "But you're with me."

Why does Derek always sounds so mysterious?

"What are you having?" Derek asked peering behind Stiles. And without any warning Derek was on his feet and across the kitchen and hands on the tacos. And Derek was _moaning_.

 _Holy crap_ so that's how Derek moans. "These are my favourites. Can't believe I forgot that- ."

Stiles was confused wondering what was it about then he got it. Every couple of months for the last couple of years, Jackson asked him to make _like 30 of his tacos_ before going on a trip, somewhere he didn't really know until now. He just thought Jackson ate them all by himself, but now, now he's looking at Derek who lights up like a kid on Christmas Day. On his 3rd taco.

" _Oh my god_ Derek. Slow down. " he tried to stop Derek. But Derek just snarls at him. "It taste even better." Derek munch at it at record Speed.

Then it _hit_ him. Derek never had the chance to eat his cooking fresh. Sure Jackson would have reheated it but it's not the same. He would have told Jackson the recipe, hell he would have though Jackson how to cook this; so that Jackson could cook them for Derek, if he had know.

Which was stupid but he's feeling his heart clench, he looks at deer and wonder what was Derek like before the he went inside. This was a side of Derek was knew, he met ass Derek. Sweet!derek, Awkward!Derek, Geek!Derek and Alpha!Derek but not this, this Boy!Derek who eats his lights up everything just by eating. He was busy watching Derek who savoured the last one, and Derek's only going to eat fresh breakfast taco from now on.

"Thank you." Derek grouchily said as if Stiles hadn't just watch him eat that. And Stiles just shook his head.

"I'm on to you Mr. Hale" Stiles grabbed the plate from Derek and put it in the dishwasher.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about Stiles." Derek silent as he go back to the chair. "Want to get married tonight?"

And Stiles looked at him in shock. Derek just shrugs.

"Are you asking me now because of my tacos?" He looked at Derek sharply who was now back to stoic mode. "And isn't it bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding?"

"So are you saying you're my bride?" Derek smirks at him. "Maybe I'm saying you're mine?" Stiles retorts badly.

And Derek just smirks at him as if to say ' _oh really_ '. - - -

* * *

 

 

So Derek plans everything.

He sent Stiles to the spa just to keep him away. Stiles had a nice day, they pampered him on the spa on floor 7. And the staff dress him up with a white tux. A fucking White tucks Derek had the taylor made him. He should have been more involve when they were at the mall.

"Please tell me Derek is not at all wearing black." He mutters at the staff who ushered him towards a Limousine park in fort the hotel. A _fucking limousine_. Before he got there as staff, gave him a bouquet of tulip. And Stiles stop dead on his tracks.

He was about crying. Oh my god. No one ever, eve give him flowers. And _Tulips_ are his Favourite, though he haven't seen one in real life except for these. _How in the fuck did Derek know_? He was so excited to thank Derek. So he got to the limo and the door open, then came the reason of how Derek knew about the flowers.

Scott, **Scott fucking McCall** in a tux. Looking like a billionaire with a smile that could melt snow.

" **Oh my god**. _Oh my god_.  Oh my god." Stiles had put the tulips away before jumping into Scott. "Oh my god Scott buddy I missed you. Fuck what are you doing here?"

"Here? My best friends wedding? Who I ask to be my best man for my wedding but _forgot_ me to invite in his?" Scott replied sarcastically.

" _Yes_ , no, _yeah_ I didn't forget I just, oh my god Scott. I can't believe you're here." Scott was pushing Stiles away. "Let's not be apart anymore."

"Stiles, get off me! You're ruining your tux. I'm sure Derek wouldn't appreciate that." "You talked to Derek?"

"Yeah the rude asshole. He kept on glaring at me when I met him. And didn't even flinch when I threaten to shoot him." Scott crossed his chest. "I'm sure he's adopted. Seeing how Laura and Cora is."

"Oh that's just Derek's way of welcoming you." He nudges as Scott as the driver pulled away driving to the cliche Las Vegas strip with Elvis as the Priest he assumes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who left kudos!
> 
> Thorafriend, Iyvanna, Auchi, Pilzi, fruitinized, treenda, holaworld, bone38, addicted23, Lucy_lu, lucius_lestat_canever911, DuckDuckGoose, CherieMarie, sweetpea83, nitsuka, zky2c, hbm1992, irene_doe, pysslis, urbanparker, tinker03, SamKaye, cdavis594, Krystal, Must_do_homework_oh_look_fanfiction, babki12, twtwdfan87, cait_sixer, constanceBoniful, Jem_Simmons, lanfear78, Kellan_Nix, jsimms, SiriusElliot, wheresmymadmaninabox, stygitsune, Kurotora982, notereallyme, unseeliepharie, touchcloud, GreenCatClaw, JD_Mac, natzs, gotta_Ship_em_all, JupiterJames, itshaileyhoran, sammiesam, mochitsukiOrange, warm_latte, sabbratbabygirl, DestielLOVER3326, Tessa88, Dessolate_noir, RainbowRain, Smbrinley, ArmyofKittens, drakkya, StilesFan2, Miavulturi 22, Enes_tight_ass, Mizukihikari, Grecia427, Morgana_shapechange, Ashbright, Pene_holmes, Katherine_Adhara, FlyingIndividuality, RebeccaOxley, Onlyicouldscrewthisup, Baylester, Nesquick, Lovewren, Kionos, Ziallboobear, And 86 guests! I adore you guys. 
> 
> My love goes to those who took time and Commented last chapter. @peneholmes, @grecia427, @midnightsscream and @3White_Mage3
> 
> And those who bookmarked and subscribe. Here's a cookie!


	5. Stiles Stilinski-Hale

Stiles barely knew what happened between clutching his Tulips as Scott walks him down the isle and the moment Elvis said "You may now kiss and multiply."

He watched as Derek reached for him and pressed a close mouth kiss on his lips. He blinks and then moment over.

Lydia, Scott and Allison were gushing, while Jackson and Scott were talking to Derek.

They went out to dinner, and go to landmarks. It was not how a wedding day ends but he wouldn't want to spent it another way. It was 3 in the morning when Derek had said it would be time to go home.

Stiles Was sitting in the passenger seat, feeling tired.

"Derek, I know I haven't thank you enough for this day. Thank you." Derek just grunts In response. A conversationalist he is.

He drifted off and then they were at the hotel. Derek opens the passenger seat door and Stile was just sleepy. "Why didn't you just throw this in the bin?"

Derek tried to pry his hands off his bouquet. "But There's are my tulips."  
Stiles said as Derek reach for his right arm and wrap it in is shoulder. "You gonna carry me to our threshold, Alpha?"

"Shut it." Derek just said as he pulls Stiles out with ease. "Or do you want me to leave you here in the car?"

"Gee what a husband I got." Stiles mutters as a staff opens the door. Stiles was comfortable on Derek's arms.

"Congratulations!" He staffs says a little to loudly and he watch Derek glares at the guy before hissing a silencing sound.

"Derek, that sweet man in congratulating our union, no need to glare." He pats Derek.

"It's my fault Mr. Stilinski, he didn't want to wake you up." The guys apologises.

"It's fine. I'm up anyway." Derek suddenly puts Stiles down. "hey! I thought you wanted me like a bride, brides don't get treated this way, you know!"

Derek continued walking to the elevators not even bothering to push the hold button, good things Stiles was fast.

"Derek!" He pants. "What the hell."

"You were up, no need carry to the unit." Derek explains.

"But, I wanted to be a bride." Stiles mutters jokingly.

"And I care because?" Derek walks out as the elevator door opens.

"Happy wife, happy life!!" Stiles trails after him.

When they got in the unit, Stiles went for one of the pitchers, and put water in it. He carefully washers the tulips putting it in the make shift vase.

Then he proceeds to wash his hands looking at the ring on his hands. Oh my god. He's Stiles Stilinksi-Hale, he's married.

Things were just sinking in. He turns and Derek was there, "aren't you sleepy?"

"I am, but these are my flowers, i don't want them to die so soon." He shrugs as he help Derek removed the tie he was so obviously having a hard time removing.

Derek let his hands down, letting him do the work. He watches as Derek removed his dark suit and proceeded to unbutton his white long sleeves, revealing hard muscles and Stiles must have moaned or something because Derek looked at him, fuck.

"Stiles?" Derek asks mischievously. "Something you want to share to the class?"

He shook his head, not trusting his voice. Derek shrugs and continue removing there's of the stupid buttons, revealing a happy trail, fuck he wants to trail his tongue down to were it leads.

Stiles watch as Derek turns, and removes the long sleeves, revealing his back.

He instinctively licks his lip. "Derek, goodnight." And kissed Derek's check. He didn't give Derek the chance to say it back, because he fucking need to get off.

Once his back hit the bed. He frantically removed his suit. He grabbed a pillow, smelling the lingering scent Derek left when he was there the other day.

He bit his lips hands traveled to wrapped a hand around his cock. In mind Derek's body. He pinch at his nipples, biting back moans.

He imagine Derek on top of him, he lets his other hand trail down to his asshole, lubing his fingers with the wetness before pushing in a finger. He was already on edge. Pumping hard and fast. Shit, an alpha was outside and he had to keep quiet.

He needs Derek. He imagines Derek's lips on his, his neck, chest. And when he comes, he comes hard.

He pumps every last bits of his cum. He falls asleep then, not even bothering to pick his clothes up.

...

When he woke up, the next morning he got up and pick his tux and put it in the luggage he's going to bring back to Beacon hills.

He checked his phone, reading a text from Scott saying they're on their way back to Beacon Hills.

Then a picture from Lydia. That bitch! Was wearing a wedding gown and a Jackson was in a tux. So they got married to? And he wasn't invited?

He got up, feeling happily betrayed. Lydia and Jackson was his otp, and though he wasn't there to see it, he was happy for them. He texted Lydia his Felicitations.

He went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for Derek. The moment he finished the first batch Derek emerges from the door, wearing nothing but pjs.

Derek was behind him, peaking at the tacos. "Good morning"

"Good morning. " Stiles turns to peck at Derek's cheek, like it was so domestic of them. Derek just grunts and reach for a taco. He swats his hands. "Go take seat Derek. I'll be done in a minute."

Derek begrudgingly huffs and sits down watching Stiles set everything.

"Derek, stop sulking. I'm almost done" He didn't need too look at Derek who look like he just lost a puppy.

"You said that two minutes ago." Derek glares at him, visibly smiles as Stiles brings him the tacos. Stiles serves two tacos before taking a seat beside. "Dig in."

Stiles watch as Derek eat the tacos one by one. And Derek notices him. "I told you Stiles, stop Staring, it's creepy."

"Creepy? Seriously Derek? Are pot or kettle?" He smiles at Derek who rolling his eyes at Stiles.

"Just eat, Stiles." Derek mumbles. "You wanna go to beacon hills today?"

Stiles paused, he didn't want to, but his Dad's operation is just two days away. "It's up to you really."

"Okay. We should stay for the day. Want to go swimming?" Derek asks casually. "There's a pool at the roof deck. I can close it down today for you."

"You aren't coming?" Stiles inquired. Because yeah seeing Derek in a swimming trunk is a great idea. Speaking of which, "I don't have my trunks."

"They sell some at the Shop below, I can ask Andrew to bring some here." Derek said.

"The bills are going to be an ass to pay Derek. I think I they brought to much of the ingredients,I asked." He said because he didn't want Derek to pay too much, he knows how to live a small life's

"Stiles" Derek starts.

"I know, I know you're the alpha. Whatever Derek, but" he starts.

"Stiles."

"Yeah yeah. Fine forgive for being worried about the amount you're gonna pay." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Derek just glares at him and he sticks his tongue out and Derek shook his head and smile.

"About Jackson and Lydia, did you know?" Stiles said a moment later.

"Got the picture just this morning, same time as you did, probably." Derek was on his 7th taco and showing no sign of stoping.

"Hey big guy. Let's cut off the tacos, I know their great and all but you're gonna gain some weight if you don't stop." He tries to pry Derek's hand on the 8th.

"Last one. " Derek said. "I'm heading to the Gym, so I can burn the calories."

"You're not coming with me to the pool?" He asked, because he kind of really really want to see Derek in trunks.

"I don't have trunks." Derek said as if Stiles didn't have the same problem earlier.

"We can go skinny dipping." Stiles joked.

"You sure you can handle that?" The look on Derek face says that he was serious and stiles forget how to breath.

"Or buy some trunks on the shop that you said earlier." Stiles suggested.

"I'm in no mood for swimming but I'll check up on you their in an hour or two." Derek says as he calls for the trunks to be delivered, the staff came by bringing different colours.

And because Derek is some kind of a control freak who needs to pick Stiles's trunks. He got the blue one.

.  
.  
.

He was busy sun bathing, there's just handful of people on the people, Derek had offered to Kick them out but Stiles figured a few people won't Change his mood.

Except an hour, Derek's still nowhere to be seen. He was sulky but then he saw someone looking at him. He recognised the guy. It was the same guy who was tailing them the day there were at the mall.

He was panicking inside. Where was Derek? Stiles tries going for a dip, playing with a couple of children who was with their mom.

Another hour Passed and Derek was still not there. He grabbed his bag and towel headed for the hallway. He hears footsteps following him, and he was scared, then he bumps into someone, who held onto him keeping him from falling on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"So little Omega we meet again." Stiles look up as he push the person. "Remember me? Lance? Lance Reed. We met the other night."

"Yeah I remember but I need to go, it was nice seeing you." He tried to brush him, anxiety in his veins.

"And you're Stiles, I have a preposition, we can go to lunch and get each other better." The guy was smiling at him. Stiles know's he's being ridiculous but he didn't want to spend another hour in this place.

"I'm Stiles and I'm Derek Hale's omega. That's just the things you need to learn about me." He said defiantly.

"I'm sure I'm a better suit for you than Derek, he's just good looking but I'm the better alpha." Reed said, with as much as confidence as an alpha would.

"Yeah, I don't know about that. I'm Derek Hale's mate." He raised his fingers with the black wedding band. "And I assure you, I don't need a better alpha than him. Now please excuse me. I have matters to attend to."

"Ah. Guess I already lost then. Too bad, I really need someone like you." Reed said as he watch Stiles walked to the Elevator.

Stiles was in distress and angry and disappointed. But he was mostly angry at Derek. Where was the guy?

He press the button that lead to their floor and walked the hallway, remembering how he doesn't have a key card. He tried on knocking on the door. A moment later Derek was on his jogging pants opens the door.  
He just brush passed him. "How was the pool?"

"Fine." He walked straight and headed to his room.

"Hey." Derek caught his arm. "Is there a problem?"

"No!" He tries to removed Derek's fingers.

"Stiles."

"Jesus Derek, get your fucking hands of me!" He tugs and Derek let's go.

"What the hell is your problem?" Derek's eyes flash red, but Stiles was long gone to feel afraid.

"Where were you? You said you'll check up on me, I waited for three hours Derek!" He shouts.

"You're bitching up because I didn't Check up on you?" Derek shouted as he slams Stiles on the wall. Stiles breath hitch, but he saw Derek eyes turns red. "Why do you smell like Reed?"

"Because he was there and he has this weird preposition for me that I didn't wanna know and he wanted me to be his omega and I wanted to punch him for saying that he's a better alpha, I told him I was you're mate and he says something else but I didn't care because I was in a hurry because the guy from the mall was there and I don't know Derek I panicked an-" next thing he knew Derek was hugging him close. Arms around him, comforting him.

"God I'm sorry. I got held up because some Paperworks came and I needed to check it before signing it. " Derek hushes him as he cries. "It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it."

Derek lifts him up and brings him to the sofa, the coffee table full of papers and folders.

"Derek, don't do that again. Don't say something you don't mean." He whispered.

"Look. Don't worry about that guy, when were back at Beacon Hills he can't bother you anymore. Just don't ask me questions about it okay?" Derek say as he lay Stiles on the sofa, making Stiles head rest on his lap.

"What about Lance Reed?" Stiles looked up.

"He won't be problem now that you said I'm you're mate. he just liked you" Derek says bringing a paper to read.

"Because I'm a male omega?" Stile said, because yeah, it's one of the reason why he hadn't found someone before Derek. Male omegas are rare, so they're kind of a mystery that people either want to solve or fear.

"Because you're a loyal omega."

"What now? We didn't even speak during gamble night?"

"I was hustling them, I wasn't really losing and you didn't know, they can smell you're worry and then when I ask you to hand over your necklace." Derek touch the necklace. "You gave it to me, trusting me and you kissed my jaw."

"And how does that prove anything?" Stiles needed to asked because he needed distractions.

"Trust isn't something an alpha of their status can afford. They knew we didn't know each other enough, because we don't smell like each other, so they were surprise that you were so trusting and of course it help that you're a male omega." Derek said. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring attention to you."

"It wasn't your fault you know, you ask me If I wanted to come. It's my fault for being perfect and all." With that Derek pushed him off, Stiles on the floor laughing loudly.

.  
.  
.

They packed their bags that left that morning. The six hour drive, became eight because of the constant need of Stiles to go to the bathroom.

"What do you mean you need to go again?" Derek was clearly losing patience.

"I need to pee Derek! Pull over!" Stiles raised his voice in exaggeration.

"I swear to God, one more and I'll throw those." Pointing at the tulips on the backseat. "Out the windows, one more hour if you can't hold you're bladder for another hour, say good bye to those"

And Stiles looked at him like he just killed his pet bunny, pet dog and a poor hamster.


	6. Middle of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the plot

It's was lunch time when they reached the gate of Beacon Hills. Derek pulled their papers and snarled at the guard for taking too long. Stiles had no idea where will they be going so he settled on looking at familiar places. Four years and not a lot had changed, same people, same houses.

They stop along the park when Derek's phone rang. He tunes out the voice of the caller. "We're almost there, don't touch anything."

A paused.

"I don't care." Then Derek throws the phone on the backseat. Stiles looked at Derek with a questioning look. "Laura."

"Ah, where are we going? Cause I really Kind of need to see my dad." He watch the rear view. Derek reached inside his leather jacket pulling out a thick envelope and toss it at Stiles. "What's ?"

He opens it and see cash, ah his payment. Stiles should feel guilty, Derek's actually did him a favour marrying him, so he didn't need to be payed. "Um, you know; I can't accept this. All I needed was to see my dad and I swear I won't be on your business; if you don't want me to be."

"It's your payment Stiles. Shut it." Derek glares ahead as they pulled in front of a house.

There we're several cars parked in front of them. Derek went out and opens the door for him. He went to open the backseat to grab his beloved tulips when something caught his eyes. He immediately pulls up, thrusting (carefully) the flowers to Derek. "Hold this, please."

Before running towards his old jeep. "Oh my god baby. It's good to see you." He can hear Derek behind him but he kept on petting the car and kissing it's windows.

"You two need a room?" Derek taunted.

"Baby. I missed you so much, I'm sorry I won't leave you again, what are you doing here?." He was about to hug it when he felt something tugged on his collar.

"That's gonna give you tetanus." Derek pulls him closer, giving the flowers back. "Let's go!"

Derek was dragging him toward the front door, fishing Keys from jeans before hauling up Stiles in his arms. "My sisters, you're friends and you're dad is in there, let's give them a show."

Derek whispers as they entered the house. A big welcome home and congratulations and confetti in front of them. The Living room was large, an true to his word; Laura Hale, a teen who Stiles thinks maybe Derek's other sister. Scott and Allison, Jackson and Lydia and Melissa and Dad. He leaps off Derek, carefully setting the flowers down the table and stumbling towards his dad. "Dad!"

He trips over an invisible chair towards his dad. "I miss you Son."

"Oh my god Dad! I miss you. And I was so worried and I'm here now and we can your diet again." He wraps his dad in a bear hug. His Dad groans but nevertheless chuckled fondly at him.

"Sheriff" Stiles pulls back as he felt Derek on his back. And Watch as Derek extends his yummy, he means arm to shake his dad hands.

"It's just John now Derek, it's good to see you again." His had shook Derek's hands. "It's been a long time."

Derek just offered a smile as everyone starts to crowed them. Stiles wondered how well his Dad and Derek knew each other.

"Stiles!" Laura envelopes him in a hug. "You grew up good kid!"

"Laura, what are talking about! I've always look this good." He smiled as Laura messes his hair. "You could have told me you were Dating my brother."

"If by dating you mean, grunts and glares, yes we had lots of that." It was close to the truth so he figures he just have to go with it. "Where's Deputy Parish?"

"Somewhere." Laura raised her arms as a girl approached them, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles waist. "You haven't met Cora, our sister."

"Hi, I'm Stiles." Stiles offered his hands. Cora raised a brow at him, similar to Derek's as she shook his hand.

"It's time to open gifts you know!" Laura said a moment after as everyone was busy eating and holding paper plates and paper cups.

"Laura, I'm tired. I'm sure we can open them by ourselves." Derek rolls his eyes.

"No sense." Laura ignores Derek as she gushes over Stiles opening gifts.

A rice cooker from Lydia, a set of knives from Allison, Throw-pillows from his Dad, Plates form Melissa, spoons and forks from Scott.

Laura apparently gave them the bed upstairs because Derek's house was empty as the desert. "Seriously Derek? Were you planning on making Stiles sleep on the floor."

"Well IKEA was supposed to be an option but Stiles here, apparently has a bladder of a pregnant girl." Derek glares at him.

"What about my gift?" Jackson buts in and throw the box at Derek.

"Hey! I'll open it!" Stiles excitedly grabs the box tearing the packaging. Which was a mistake because "what the fuck Jackson!"

Stiles was holding a box of magnum condoms, strawberry flavoured. Stiles face heated up as he tries to avoid thinking about Derek, try is the key word. He fails of course, as Derek glares at Jackson.

"I'm just saying" Jackson raised his hands as Lydia elbows him. His dad was looking as if he was about to have another heart attack.

.  
.  
.

"Okay, everyone out!" Lydia ushers everyone, few hours later after cleaning up the mess and giving Stiles the pitcher as a vase for his tulips. His dad stayed and gave him a hug, Stiles promises to be there during his dad's operation.

"I'm just glad you're back." His dad assures him. His dad handed him his jeep's keys.

He closes the door and leans on it before sliding down the floor. He was spent, he looked at his wrist watch, if was half past 7.

That was exhausting. He saw Derek walking towards him, holding the car key. "You going somewhere?"

Derek shook his head but nudges Stiles. He stood up and gives way, he watch as Derek walk towards the car, unlocking it before opening the passenger seat. He had forgotten about their luggage, but Derek was already grabbing the Bags as Stiles walk towards him. "I got it"

Stiles shook his head as he tries to reach for his bag but Derek just moves his hands away. "Told you I got it."

"Dereeeek." He whines as he follows Derek.

"Grab the keys and lock the car." Derek looks down at his left jeans pocket, Stiles looked at the pocket, then at Derek then at the pocket again. "Now would be a good time to help."

He reached for Derek's pocket, and grabbed the keys. He locks the camaro, and closes the front door, following Derek upstairs.

He followed Derek to a large and almost empty room, except for a large bed, with two pillows and a duvet.

Derek puts the bags in a walk in closet before rummaging on it. He watches closely as Derek grabs a pants and a towel. "Stiles, what did I tell you about staring?"

"that's its creepy?" He rolls his eyes. "what? I can't stare at my husband?"

The words were out before he could even process it. Derek just shook his head. "Suite yourself."

Derek walks towards a door, Stiles Assume the bathroom. Damn, the room was too boring, he flops Down the bed, resting his eyes for a while.

He needs to make sure, He and Derek needs to buy furnitures tomorrow. Maybe a tv, ooh those lights that turns on and off when you clap your hands. A nightstand, lights , they need kitchen utensils.

And a vase, a vase for the flowers Derek had given him.

.  
.  
.

He was disoriented as he hears someone calling his name. He opens his eyes and Derek was looming over him. "What?"

"At least change your clothes if you're planning on sleeping." Derek mutters as he dries himself. Stiles focuses on Derek, his tan shoulders, and sexy stomach. Then he realised Derek was topless, yet again. What's up with this guy and shirts?

"I'm tired." He mumbles making mo adjustments to his dangling feet.

"Go and change." Derek grabs a pillow and started to walk, but Stiles was already shooting his hands out.

"Where are you going?" He blinks as he was now sitting due to Derek's force.

"You can take the bed." Derek looked at him as if he was an imbecile.

"And you'll take what? The floor?" He raised his brows.

"Yes." Derek gritted his teeth trying to pull away from Stiles.

"Nope. If you're taking the floor, I'm taking the floor too!" He announced because there is no way in hell he'll allow his alpha, damn it, to sleep on the floor while he takes this amazing bed Laura had given them.

"Stiles."

"It's not like you're gonna take advantage or anything" Yeah, more like he'll be the one to take advantage of Derek. Cop a feel or something.

Derek looks at him, faced carefully blank. And Stiles pulse was now raising. "You want me on the bed?"

"Derek. I'm pretty sure everyone wants you in there bed. That includes me, you know, I mean yes, we can share the bed. It's normal and logical. " he manage to sound sincere, at least.

"Fine. But you're not sleeping in it with that on." Derek points at him as Derek sat beside him.

"You prefer me naked?" Stiles was apparently not thinking at all, why is it that his mouth has a life of his own? Derek stiffens besides him.

"Change your clothes!"

"Sure Alpha." He mocks at Derek who was shuffling on the bed. "I'm taking a shower."

He stood up and watch Derek settle under the duvet, the cream colour it, matches Derek's Skin. Derek looks up at him with tired eyes. "Don't drown in the shower."

Stiles huffs at him, and walks towards the walking closet, rummaging for a few minutes before walking back out with a towel and pyjamas in hands. Derek eyes were close but Stiles knew he wasn't sleeping yet. He walks over to Derek, bending down, before pressing a kiss on Derek's cheek. "Good night Derek."

Derek hums before muttering a "night, Stiles."

.  
.  
.

After shower, Stiles steadily walks back the room. It was silent, only deep breaths from Derek could be heard. Stiles carefully dries his hair and hanged the towel, noting the need of a hamper for his dirty clothes.

He walks to the left side of the bed, the side near the wall, and carefully slots in next to Derek, who of course automatically turns towards him. Stiles can see the tension and when it leaves on Derek's shoulder. The "Sorry didn't mean to wake you."

"Hair trigger." Derek mutters before lifting the covers for Stiles and laying on his back.

Stiles wonders if Derek's alertness was brought on by being in prison, of course a person had to be alert at all times in those kind of places. "Derek"

Stiles Tries to close his eyes, but the lights were glaring at him. He tries to ignore if for a few minutes  
"What?" Groans in annoyance.

"Are you asleep?" Stiles said in a small voice.

"What do you think?" Derek grunts.

"Can you turn the lights off?" He pleads, he would have gone up and turn it himself if only he wasn't so spent.

"Are you bossing me around?" An alpha? The teasing tone was there, so Stiles payed no mind.

"Derek, please." If Derek was to budge it would be the time. "Please please please please, I would make you're favourite taco, tomorrow."

"You do know, we don't have a kitchen yet." Derek turns toward him.

"Yeah, but " The place was so empty except for the lights and this bed. "I'd make them at my dad's or something."

"Not gonna work." Derek taunts and Stiles turns towards him, so now they were facing each other, bad idea. They're face was 12 inches away from each other but He could feels Derek's warm breath on his face. The smell of shower gel and toothpaste, Derek was one clean bastard.

"Well I won't let you sleep, I'll just keep talking and I'll annoy you. " he sulks.

"And what good would that do? Huh? You're clearly more tired than I am, which is stupid cause I was the one driving." Derek was talking, turns out Derek was quite a pillow talker. "With all the pits stops and all."

Then he realised he was staring again. He looks down at Derek's collar bone. The way his chest heaves as he drags a breath. "Fine!"

He sits down and tries to get up but Derek had his wrist, pulling him down again. "Whoa!"

Derek pulls him closer, putting an arm around Stiles's head before putting at a hand on Stiles eyes. "ah what? Ah. I can't see!"

"That's the point. Now can we both sleep in peace now?" Stiles enjoys the warmth Derek's hands brings. He smiles and nodded.

.  
.  
.

Stiles was disoriented, when he woke up, it was dark and quiet. Then he remembers where he was, in their new house.

Weird though, he remembers that the lights were on, and Derek, where was Derek? He looks around, he couldn't see anything, he reach under the pillow for his phone. It reads 3:23 am, where was Derek?

He waited for a few minutes, maybe Derek was getting a drink or something. After a few more, he removes the comforter and decided to look for Derek. He turns the lights on, and walk downstairs. The Camaro was outside but, no Sign of Derek. He instinctively touch his wedding band, thinking of something to do.

He checks every room but Derek wasn't there, though the pyjamas that Derek was wearing earlier was on a bathroom in one of the rooms. Derek probably changed and went out. So he goes back upstairs, and closes the lights. He closes his eyes and thinks of where Derek could be, realising he had no clue. When he hears the familiar footsteps out the door an hour later, he evens his breath out.

He glimpse as the door opens, Derek was wearing his pyjamas. And enters the room that wound rival with a panther before opening the blinding lights. Derek slides in next to Stiles.

"Derek?" He mumbles lowly. The lights hurts his eyes.

"Shh, go back to sleep. Its too early for you to wake up." Derek pulls him close, back to the position before, closing his eyes with his hands.

Stiles nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading,


	7. IKEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support this fic is getting,I'm doing my best to update weekly.
> 
> 6k hits? Awesome

Face buried in Derek's neck, Stiles groans before opening his eyes. Oh shit.

He pushed back, he was nuzzling Derek's neck, how long was doing that? The motion of course woke Derek, who looked at him before rolling his eyes. "Really Stiles?"

"Umm ah, yeah sorry." He sat down, looking at Derek disheveled face. "I need to cook breakfast."

"Stiles, we don't have a kitchen yet. Remember? Empty house?" Derek sat back, of course Derek was topless again. Stiles glanced down looking at the muscles on Derek's flat stomach, a happy trail that's Stiles would sure like to follow with his- okay were stopping at that.

"Oh yeah. We could go to my dad's house? I'm sure we'll find something to eat there." He said mindlessly.

Derek looked at him like he's an idiot. "We are not, we'll to pancake house if you're that hungry."

"Okay." Stiles laid back down. "Where the hell are we going to start anyway, I'm gonna pick the colour schemes okay? Of the rooms. I mean."

"No pastel, or neons." Derek mutters. 

"Really? You really gonna let me?" He jumped on Derek side, who groans as Stiles almost hit his sides.

"Am I going to regret it?" Derek looked down at him. "It's your house too, you know."

"Probably, but we can go my way then if we hate it, or you hate it. We could go with yours." Stiles pressed a kiss on Derek cheek. "Good morning baby."

Derek hums, putting his hands on Stiles's hair. Stiles closed his eyes, putting his head on Derek's shoulder. "Don't I get a good morning too?"

Derek paused and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Good morning." 

"Wow Derek, can you at least not sound like I'm torturing you or something?" He nudges. Derek shook his head. "Can we sleep for a few more minutes?"

He was tired and still sleepy, his mind wondered back to the reason why, Derek was out last night. 

"Okay." Pressed his head on Stiles's head as he tuck himself more. Hands on Derek's chest. 

"Hey Derek." 

"Hmm?"

"I'm bringing my dad to the hospital on Sunday . You think he's gonna be okay?" He asked, because he can't ask about where Derek was, or why he was out. He settled for the thing that's been bugging him out. It's Friday and and his nerves are killing him. 

Melissa had told him yesterday that it's not really a dangerous operation, and he has nothing to worry about but he can't help it. 

"He's going to be fine." Derek assures him, just like he needed. He nodded before going back to sleep. 

When he woke up again, Derek was no where in sight. He grabbed his phone, it was just 8 am. He got up and changed into a shirt and khakis, went down to find Derek. 

"Derek?" He called when he couldn't find him.

"Stiles? I'm here down the basement." Derek's voice echoed down a hallway.

"We have a basement?" He said as he went down the stairs, revealing Derek in a salmon ladder. "Great, we don't have a sofa but we have a salmon ladder?"

"Shut up." He watched Derek's back clenched. He was so doing a Felicity Smoak thing, the one where she watches the arrow up the ladder, drooling. Speaking of, he should buy a boxer to binge watch it with Derek. 

"Um Derek, should we put a couch or a chair here?" He walked in front of Derek who was doing a wonderful job. Derek jump down inches from Stiles looking like a dream in real life.

"For?" Derek was breathing down his face. 

"Oh you know." He tried fro casual. 

"What?" Derek was confused before. "Oh."

"Oh?" He smirked before pressing a kissed Derek's jaws. "Good morning."

He turned and skip towards the stairs. "Stop objectifying me" Derek teased. 

"Now, why would I?" He laughed as he heard Derek followed him. "Are we going to have breakfast now?"

"Let me change first." Derek ran upstairs. 

Stiles went around the house making a list of thing he's gonna need to buy at IKEA later. 

He went to the kitchen and changed the water of his tulips. They were now changing colours but not that much, he reckon he's gonna have a few more days to keep them alive, a week tops. 

Derek walked in the, living room, Stiles decided it would be wearing a black shirt. Now add pastel shirts to the list. 

They went and have breakfast first, bumping into several acquaintances who seems to be either really shock that Derek's back in town or really happy. Like happy that they're flirting with the guy. Like the waitress, Regina who kept on dipping to low to Derek.  
The girl doesn't seem to be aware of Derek's glare and the fact that Stiles was sitting in front of him. 

The girl had blond hair and looked like wasn't a day over fifteen. He shook his head fighting a laughter that bubbles in him. 

"He's having three piece pancake and orange juice. I need coffee black." Derek snaps the menu handing it to her, more like shove but semantics and all. 

"Is that all Darling?" Regina smiled and Stiles wanted to gag at the words. And Derek looked like he wanted to rip the poor girls throat out, with his teeth. 

"Give him those sandwiches, with tuna." Stiles stood up, brushing her slightly to show intent. "Excuse me" before sliding to Derek's side, creating a wall between them. 

Derek relaxes, and let out a sigh. And Stiles dismissed the waitress. "That's all."

She turns back, snobbishly before walking away. Derek slumps in his seat, bumping knees with Stiles, hands resting on the seat behind Stiles.

"That was-" Stiles turns towards him.

"Stiles."Derek warns. Stiles smiles. "Don't."

"Fine but you owe me." He huffs.

"Can we just chalk it off to possesiveness? We could just say you were jealous." Derek teased him.

"Not the jealous type baby. You owe me." He watched as the girl was now approaching their table.

"Well, if some random girl, or guy starts doing that, I'll gladly return the favore, it would be my genuine pleasure" Derek cleared the table as the Regina starts to put the orders. "Babe"

Stiles shouldn't have started the teasing, how could he have known Derek would be game. "Ha.ha.ha."

They stared eating, Derek's hand resting on the the back of his neck, touching his necklace. Thumb and forefinger on the lock. 

"You wanna go to IKEA after this?" Derek said while setting his dishes aside. "We could have them deliver by afternoon."

Stiles nodded as he drank his juice. When they finished eating, Derek paid. Opening the door as holding it for Stiles as usual. 

When they arrived at IKEA and waited for a bit before it opened, listening to old song. "Ugh Derek can I at least choose the next one?"

Derek ignore him. Great. 

They were looking for tables an couches, and they were already arguing. "This one is better."

Or "I don't need seven throw pillows, or 3 pillows in my bed."

Or "they're both blue in my eyes Stiles!"

And

"No Derek, leather is gonna hard to maintain, and leather smells."

They argue over little things like spoons an such but one of the biggest one and no one budges was the curtains. "I'm telling you Stiles, we don't need black curtains."

"But, I thought this would be the one thing we'd agree on? Are you are just arguing with me to just arguing sake?" Stiles holds the curtain in his hands. "Give me one good reason, I gave you one.

"Choosing this colour so that the sun won't come it is a bad reason." Derek puts the curtains to the stack. "We're getting lace."

"Oh my god! Just give me one reason!" He stomped his feet. 

"He wants to be able to see outside so that he can protect you. Dark curtains doesn't do much for visibility." A voice injected. 

Lydia was standing in front of them, looking at their cart. 

"Hi!" Stiles greeted. "Where's Jackson?"

"He's somewhere on the leather couches section. Men and leathers" Lydia rolls his eyes. Derek was ignoring them. "Stiles, can you grab towels for me in isle 8?"

"That's like a soccer field away Lydia." Stiles mutters but touched Derek's arm, who nodded as permission.

"You can get the lace ones babe, as long as you get me those chandeliers from earlier." Stiles turns to find towels.

Good thing he found a clerk who was holding a batch of towels, saving him time. He was about to turn when he heard Derek's strain voice. "Don't tell me what to do Lydia."

"I'm not, I don't even know what you're doing. But keep in mind, secrets doesn't bode well with anyone." Lydia chirped. Voice was also strain.

Stiles turns to isle, and raised his brow to Derek and Lydia. "Thank you! Stiles you're such a sweetheart"

Lydia turns and glares at Derek. And grabs the towels he was offering "Catch you guys later."

"What was that about?" Stiles puts the towel, he got from them. Derek ignored him. He's kind of seeing a pattern here, where Derek likes to ignore him.He pushed the cart following Derek. 

So they continued with the arguing, about things. "Which ones better?" 

Stiles held to vases in his hands showing them to Derek. "Are you gonna get the one I won't pick?"

Stiles stuck his tongue out. "It's your fault you know." 

"You want me to invoke your permission?" Derek raised a brow. "Because I will."

"Derek baby, let's not do harsh decisions." He pouted. 

Derek grab the one on the left, and carefully put it on the cart. Stiles laughed and followed him to the counter.

When they got home the Delivery truck was on their heels, unloading the couches inside. 

The delivery guys left soon after. What comes next was a series of: 

"A little to the left, no my left. Okay right."

And 

"Do you think is crooked?"

And more 

"Make up your mind, do you want It here or there?"

Stiles watches as Derek worked with the curtains, putting rings up and the pipings. 

The flats screen and sound system looked good, and the chandelier was amazing. He puts the vase with his tulips on the counter top, as the last piece of the kitchen. "There! Perfect.

Derek just shook his head.  
...  
...  
...

"Is there anything you want for dinner?" Stiles stared at their empty fridge. "I have water."

"How about pizza?" Derek calls from the couch. 

"Hawaiian?" Stiles sat beside Derek, who was scanning the television, ignoring Stiles suggestion of shows to watch.

"You can call them." Derek throws his wallet at Stiles lap. Stiles Stared at it, what a boring wallet. 

"Are you sure you're giving me this, am I not gonna find a picture of a girl here, or something?" Stiles raised a brow. "Just saying."

Derek grabbed the wallet, "wait! Derek I want to see"

Derek ignored him. Handing him bills for pizza. tucking the wallet in his pants. "Too bad"

So they eat pizza and drank soda. "I'm going to my auto shop tomorrow,  
Do you wanna go?"

Stiles choked. "Really? Is it bring the wife to work day?" 

Not really caring about the implications. "Never mind"

"No! I wanna come! I'll behave." Stiles jumps in, before Derek could uninvited him. Already imagining grease on Derek. Oh shit! 

Stiles would so love to see Derek all greased up. "Wait so, you own it. Do you like, um work in the cars too or do you do boring desk job?"

"Do I look like someone who's interested in desk job?" Derek pinned him with a look.

"Honestly? You're kind of a msytery." He admitted. He's known Derek for a while, well more than a week, married to the guy but there's just something about Derek, he can't quite put a finger on. " I love mysteries, makes me wanna solve them."

Derek just hums. 

...  
...  
...

When they turn to bed, they where both tired. Stiles didn't even bother to take a shower but Derek threatened to kick him out if he didn't change his clothes.

So he did. "You're gonna choke to death if you keep on wearing that to bed." 

Derek said pointing at his necklace. Stiles rolled his eyes. But Derek pulled him up in a sitting position, and reach behind him. Stiles has no protest specially when Derek's abs where on his face. 

He slumps back to bed as Derek puts it on their new night stand. And laid beside him. Stiles was so tired he didn't bother asking Derek to turn the lights off. He move close to Derek, and pressed a kiss. "Goodnight baby." 

"Night." Derek whispered. Pulling him, and putting an arm on his neck, curling it, so that Derek's hands were on his eyes. 

"Thank you" He smiles. As he turns to drift off.

When he opens his eyes, he it was dark again and Derek was no where to be found. He didn't need check the house, he just knew Derek was out again doing something. 

His mind flashes back to Lydia earlier, what kind of secret was Derek hiding? He grabs his phone and flip to Lydia's number, thumbing at the call button but decided against it. 

He closed his eyes. Reaching for his necklace on the table. Derek would be okay, he's gonna be fine. 

His mind started started conjuring conspiracy ideas, some of which where not at all possible as down right ridiculous 

He stared at the design, before putting it back. 

He willed himself to sleep, thinking about a painting he saw at IKEA, and some plant pots. He sleeps moments later 

When he felt the bed moved and rolled next to Derek. Wrapping his arms, caging Derek who had his hand on Stiles's eyes against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview: 
> 
> You're gonna hate me guys next chapter, I'm gonna make them fight. Because I'm a terrible person.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, I reply to them and read them so yeah, leave some ;)


	8. Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back in black

Stiles woke up half past six am, the sun glaring at his eyes. He should have insisted on getting the dark curtains, he mumbles as his hands went and tugged on his hair. He bit his lip and looked up at Derek’s sleeping form, he brought his hands to stroke his husband’s four o’clock shadow. “Babe, can we –“

“Not changing my mind about the curtains, Stiles.” Derek opened one eye and look down at him. 

“But-“he tried before Derek cut him off by, pulling away and sitting on the bed. Damn it, he wasn’t up to getting up yet but it looks to Stiles, that despite Derek’s Midnight Adventures, yes the title is work in progress, Derek’s a morning person.

“No” Derek huffs as he bents down and reached for his shirt on the floor, so much for Stiles’ morning view.

“Fine.” Stiles sat up and pushed to tug on Derek’s neck, in which Derek wasn’t even bothered to move, as Stiles awkwardly pressed his lips on Derek’s cheekbones. “Good Morning.”

Stiles knew he was pushing it, being this affectionate towards Derek, not really knowing if the gestures are welcome or not. But so long as Derek doesn’t ask him to stop he was going to milk this marriage one way or another. He pulled back after a few beats after Derek grunts and Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek looked at him sideways before shaking his head as Stiles’s antics and reaching for Stiles’s necklace on the stand and carefully unclasping it, stiles beamed at Derek’s face observing the contras of such big hands and the gentleness of it as Derek puts it on him. Stiles can feel Derek’s warmth and scent enveloped him, he closes his eyes to savor it and when he opens it, Derek was looking at him expression unreadable.

“Thanks” He choked out as he got out of bed, there was no way he was staying on that bed and not feel the urge to jump at Derek and climb him like he’s the only tree in the world, nuh uh.  
. 

.

.

Stiles tries to busy himself making Derek’s favorite breakfast, as Derek went on the basement and god if only stiles was not cooking he would definitely use the new couch in front on the salmon ladder. He was about to call Derek for breakfast when the bell rang, he glanced at the clock confused on who would it be knocking at seven in the freaking morning.

He rounded the corner just as Derek opened the door, topless and sweaty mind you, revealing a police officer. Stiles approached smiling and looking at the name, Arnold Argent. “Good Morning Mr. Hale.” Stiles wasn’t sure who the officer was talking to but it was apparent that Arnold Argent wasn’t there for pleasantries. 

“How can we be of any service Argent?” Derek clipped.

“I just want to ask some questions. If you don’t mind.”

“Ask Away” Derek replied, not really acknowledging Stiles presence.

“All right. Deucalion’s residence was broken into last night and I’d like to ask you where you were around three am.” 

“Uh. Excuse me, someone broke into someone’s house and you come here first thing in the morning questioning my husband? What gives?” Stiles raised his tone Derek’s arms came to his shoulder to stop him from advancing towards the officer.

“Just doing my Job” The officer looked at Derek. “Now, where were you?”

“Where would I be? Its weekend and I just got married Mr. Argent, it’s practically my honeymoon are you asking me if I would leave my husband in bed just to break into their house?” it wasn’t a direct answer stiles noticed, he inwardly winced. Argent stared down at Stiles but Stiles glared at him.

“You got your answers officer, now can I enjoy my first Saturday as Mr. Stilinski-Hale?” Stiles snarled.

“Of course,” The officer offered as smile so fake it would put a lot of nose job to shame, Stiles didn’t wait and closed the door. He stared at Derek as they both waited for the patrol car drive away.

“Mind telling me what was all that?” Stiles followed Derek to the kitchen. And when Derek ignored him he continued. “Derek, did you just used me as an alibi?”

Silence.

“fucking hell Derek, I’m not actually sure how marriages work but I don’t think it involve cops knocking on my door asking if you were with me last night, because I’m sure you weren’t and I think I just became an accessory to crime.” Stiles puts his hands on his hips as Derek opened the refrigerators door getting orange juice. “Derek.”

“Shut up Stiles.” 

“Shut up? Derek can you not see the gravity of the situ-“Derek slammed the door and threw his glass on the sink, shattering it into pieces.

“I am not paying you to nag at me, we had a deal get the fuck out of my business it’s none of yours. Stay the fuck out of it.” Stiles bit his tongue until he draw blood. It shock him, Derek’s loud voice but it hurt. The way Derek reminded him that he was getting paid at it wasn’t one the job description to care. He looked at Derek blankly, completely concealing the turmoil he was feeling. “Got it?”  
Stiles nodded. Yeah, he got it alright.

He watched as Derek stalked out of the room, and a moment later hearing the Camaro drive away, Stiles Stared at the breakfast he made, the one Derek didn’t touch, well he shrugged least he did his job and made food for his husba- employer, the only way he was not gonna mess this deal was to not care about Derek at all, and stiles was wary because he had the feeling that he was already way in too deep. 

He prayed to God to help him not mess this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know, i suck my laptop died on me and i brought it to a center, well they needed to delete everything, my freaking muse died on me but im Back and im still alive. i think. thank you for those wonderful comment guys, i need them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a terrible person who updates this fic once every couple of years. Sorry.

Derek spent the whole Saturday out, and only came back around dinner. Stiles was already in bed but there's food on the table.

He watched Stiles's with little light from the doorway. He can see the necklace on top of the table, least the omega didn't forget it. He grabbed one pillow from the bed and head back out to the couch.

He couldn't really find sleep, the memory of earlier event bothering him, it was almost 3 am when he slept and woke up just three hours later.

He grabbed his jacket and head out, he's better of going to work than trying to sleep.

..  
..  
..

  
Derek comes Home; step out of the car a few hours later, reminding himself that he only did that, shout out stiles, to make him stop asking questions. The less his husband knows the better for them.

Well, at least that's how he's seeing it. He entered the house, stashing his keys on the table. He can hear stiles moving around in the kitchen, he can smell something good, he rounded the corner.

Stiles has his back on Derek, he was mechanically moving, Derek clears his throat. "Hey."

Stiles barely turns, towards him with a pathetic "hello" before turning back to stirring the food.

For the first time, Derek is at lost on how to act or react about this whole thing. "Stile can-"

"Do me a favor, I need to check on the clothes. Can you take over for a minute?" Stiles had already moved out in front of the stove and was out of the kitchen in a minute.

Derek sighed, okay, so maybe he messed up a little.  
His eyes caught something on it's peripheral, Stiles's wedding bouquet on the bin. He sighed loudly, okay maybe he fucked up colossally.

When Stiles came back, he had a blank face and stop three foot away from Derek, and laid his hands to ask for the wooded stirrer.

Great, now Stiles was establishing distance. Derek didn't bother moving away as Stiles continued the stirring. "Do-"

"I did some grocery shopping earlier, I wasn't really sure what to get you." Stiles gestured at the bags on the table. "If you need something else, just jut it down and I'll make sure to get it for you."

"You ever gonna look at me again?" Derek deadpanned because he was losing his patience, which was a bad idea because he didn't like what he's seeing in Stiles's eyes. It was too blank, in contrast to Stiles's usual open face. Somehow it hurt that he knows he's the cause of it. "What time are we bringing your dad to beacon general?"

"Change of plan, Melissa called saying they're rescheduling the operation on Monday, dad needs to be there early Monday. I'll can take him then." Stiles shrugged. It didn't slip Derek's attention that Stiles's used 'i' when he obviously said 'we'.

But one thing at a time, there's more pressing matters; like Stiles has gone back to stirring and not looking at him. "Can we talk?"

"About?" Stiles's tone was grating on his ears, all because of the lack of intonation to it.

"Look, I'm sorry about-"

"Forgiven.." stiles cuts him off. Stiles face was communicating that he's not at all forgiven and Derek couldn't really understand why it gets to him.

"It's cooked. Anyway, the lawn needs plant. Do you need anything?"

"Jesus." Derek mutters, hand holding on Stiles's arm to stop the other from moving away. "It doesn't need plants."

"Uh, yes it does."

"Not now."

"It does, have you taken a look at it? I don't want to be that omega who neglects the-"

"It's Sunday, it's the first weekend we're having as mated, what would they say about that?"

Crossed his arms, not answering." 

"You're supposed to be on the bed, sated and happy and too tired because of the sex we were supposed to be having."

"Too bad, you weren't on the bed last night, then again am I supposed to make you look like-"

"I didn't think you'd want me there." Now, he sees that doing so , just fucked his thing with Stiles's more.

"Now we're doing things I want?" Stiles said sarcastically, and Derek's having none of this.

"There's no pleasing you, is there?" He snarled.

"Well you wouldn't know, would you?" Stiles snarked back, and Derek was losing his patience- which is a trend. How many times can he lose patience in one day.

He took the words as a challenge and wrapped his arms around stiles's waist, lifting him onto the marble counter top and slotting himself between the omega's legs. His hands moved to Stiles's nape.

Stiles looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

At least he got one reaction, he doesn't like how closed off stiles is, when it was only the other day they were talking and teasing. He licked his lips.

"I get it. I'm not going to the shop today.." Stiles turned away from Derek, hands on Derek's chest.

"You're not and we're gonna talk"

"Okay, we can talk while I'm off this counter."

"I'm trying to hard not to sound a lot bossy but you're giving me no choice. So no, you stay there and you'll let me say sorry and you're gonna forgive me, for screwing up."

"It's done Derek, and you right. This marriage is a deal and I should learn how to-"

"Why'd you throw the flowers away?"

"They're just flowers."

"They're not."

"They are."

"They're not."

"They're not, but they make me feel like there's something to work out in this thing we have, when there's nothing."

"Stiles."

"Now, are we done?"

Now Derek knows, if he says yes, he's sure stiles would back off; and he can take that now when he sees something good in this.

Derek shook his head. "I fucked up. I shouldn't have shouted at you, and said those words."

"You put me in place and you were right to do so."

"I shouldn't be putting you in places you don't belong." He replies, not trying to sound vague but he needs to keep the omega on arms length.

"You're my employer." Stiles though, seems like he was adamant on keep Derek a mile away.

"The flower, the pancakes, the fucking IKEA, the kisses, the pet names, if you can tell me now, that's all for show, that you don't at least feel something - we're doing this, no strings attached."

"Why are you putting me out there when you think you're the one that messed up? I'm not doing this anymore Derek, if you insist on drawing the line. You stay there." Stiles pushed but Derek's lips crashed down on his.

Derek felt Stiles kissed him back, with as much frustration and passion he's giving. Stiles's hands moved to his ass, pulling him closer. Derek's hands travelled under's Stiles's shirt feeling the warm skin, eliciting a moan from the omega.

"You're right." Derek said as he pulled away, stiles on a daze. "So I'm putting myself out, the flowers, the flirting, the IKEA, the necklace, everything feels a whole lot more."

Stiles stared at him, like he's lost or like he doesn't understand English. "Babe, you listening?"

Stiles nodded but did not push, which Derek was fearful for. "Can we go back to making out?"

"Do you want to?"

"Uh, duh?"

"Is that all that you want?"

"You mean sex or do you mean if I ask you, you're gonna tell?"

"On the sex."

"Noted on the sex. You plan on telling me?"

Derek shook his head.

"Then why do we even bother talking?" It was clear that stiles was still on the verge of detachment and Derek keeps on giving him reason to just not try.

"I-"

"Let's just have sex and get this out of our systems."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Jesus fuck, stop protecting yourself for a minute and listen to what I'm saying."

"No, I get it, you want me in your bed and in your life yet there's some part of your life you don't want me in. I'm giving you what you want. You get to have a mate, an alibi, an omega and someone who wouldn't ask questions, is that perfect?"

"No. I want Stiles, the omega who cooks breakfast because he wants to, the one who bitches when I do something wrong, a mate who would argue about which things to get. The one who trust me to do anything in my power to keep him safe. I want that omega in my bed and in my life." Derek snaps. "I like you, you were perfect just the way you were, stop trying to be this."

"Can't give you that." Because Derek can't give stiles what he wants. Someone on his bed, he can trust. "Let me up, I'll set the table up."

"Stiles, I'm not gonna ask again."

"I don't expect you to." With that Stiles pushed off the counter top and proceeded to do what he's expected to. He finished all the choirs and headed to watch a movie.

Derek on the other hand, was feeling indignant about everything.

He tried to put himself out there only for stiles to throw it all away, granted he was the one who wanted it that way in the first place.

"Anything you want for dinner?" Stiles asked from the couch, without turning to him as he sat next to the omega.

Derek shrugged, he can probably do decent. "Pizza. You want me to call or ?"

"You do know I can cook for you right?" Stiles turned, yes do remind Derek that he's paid to cook for Derek and not because he enjoys cooking for his alpha. Derek just nodded before pulling out his wallet and money for pizza.

They sat there in silence, he even picked a movie that he's sure stiles would complain on but the omega didn't.

...  
...  
...

After Stiles tidied up, he went straight to shower. He walked passed Derek when he was on his way to get water. "You can take the bed tonight."

He couldn't help but offered Derek, it was only right, that they should take turns.

"I'm okay here."

"Bed is softer."

"I was in prison for a long time, everything is softer." Derek barely looked up for the show he was watching, stiles wasn't sure if he wants to strangle or hug the alpha.

"Derek, it's your bed."

"And yours by definition." Derek replied plainly.

Stiles is exhausted, though not physically, he's practically hanging by a thread, tomorrow his father is gonna have his operation and he doesn't have enough energy to argue.

"Just come to bed Derek." He rolled his eyes and entered the room, scooting as far as possible on his side of the bed, funny he did realize that he has a side because the other times he's practically plastered on the bed and of course on Derek.

He didn't turn the lights off, he had been dozing off as he heard Derek's steps on the door. He did his best to ignore the other who was shuffling around, a few minutes later the shower turned on.

He doesn't really know how long he had dozed off but he woke up when the bed dipped. He smelled Derek, and he continued to burrowed in the bed.

"Stiles, take the necklace off. It's gonna choke you to death in your sleep." He hears Derek but he can barley lift his limbs, and he's comfortably hiding his face on the pillow to avoid the light.

He felt Derek's hands on his shoulders, but he just groaned in response. Derek lifts Stile's hair on the nape as Stile's felt the necklace unclamped.

"G'nite." He said as he felt Derek shift and go under the comforter.

"Goodnight." Derek mutters.

...  
...  
...

Sometime around the night, Stiles woke up, Derek's arms were around his waist while he other was on his eyes again. He tried to move away but Derek just grunts.

"Hey, Grabby Mc Grabby, please let me go to my side of the bed." He tried to pry Derek's hands off but Derek didn't at all loosen. His back was pressed to Derek's sides.

"No, you manage to slap me twice and kick me in the shin while you were there. You also complained about the lights. Twice." Derek gritted out.

"Sorry, I'm an active sleeper." Stiles said lamely, how is it that they're acting like this was beyond him, and he's too sleepy to process this.

"Oh really. I couldn't tell." Derek deadpanned. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Moved towards Derek more, we're chalking this up to his lack of sleep and exhaustion.

"I'll bring you the hospital tomorrow for your dad's operation." Derek said.

"Okay." He's really dozing off now. Not really knowing what he's agreeing to.

"Babe."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to stay with you in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Good night."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
